Ghouls You Got To Love Them
by DevilsDaughter247
Summary: I walked in and it was like my worst nightmare coming true... and now all im focussed on is revenge and taking down that barstard who did this ive taken down one... but there are still more out there. im in way over my head... DeanxOCC


Ghouls You Got to Love Them.

As Lilith cruised down the deserted highway in her black 6 Chevy Impala, loving the feeling of the wind flowing through her long electric blue and black hair that was still slick with blood from her last hunt, she's just beginning to wonder what's taking Isaac so long to call her back to her, when her Siberian husky Angel turns and stares at her intently with her icy blue eyes, when she hears her phone starts ringing."Hello?" Lilith answers but it replied with static."Hello?" Lilith asks again."Lilith" It was Isaac."Help me." Was all she heard before the line went dead. She wasn't sure if this was one of Isaac's jokes or if he was serious but she still knew she had to go just encase he really did need help. So she put her foot down even though she knew that she wouldn't make it till the early hours in the morning.

It was three am when Lilith finally pulled into the drive way of the car yard and it was then she knew for sure that Isaac was serious because of the way Angel was whimpering and howling. As she pulled up at the house she quickly did a scout around the building before entering through the back door. Everything looked exactly the same as it always did, until she got to the kitchen, there was blood everywhere but that's not what had Lilith's attention. It was Isaac, well what was left of him, from the waist down he was stripped of all muscle, skin and tissue with the only thing left was his glistening white bones that looked like one of the skeletons you would find in a high school health class. Lilith had to fight back the roll of nausea from coming up. She quickly checked the rest of the house and found know points of entry."Great that only leaves half of the supernatural population that could have done it" Lilith said sarcastically to know one. After checking the body again she saw a bite mark on his hand from what looked like him trying to defend himself and that's when she knew what had killed him. It was a Ghoul. After burning Isaac she set off on the dirt road to the closest cemetery. While driving she thought about what she knew about them. She knew that Ghouls lived in mausoleums and that they eat human remains whether it's been dead for a while or if its fresh plus that they all live alone never together but she didn't know how to kill one so she was going to go with the safest option and cut its head off.

When she arrived at the cemetery with angel she did a quick walk around to find that there was only one mausoleum. As she entered the mausoleum the smell hit her like a tidal wave of decay and rot. As she used her arm to sweep away the cobwebs and stepped into the mausoleum and knew where the smell was coming from. The whole floor was covered with bones and rotting flesh that crunched and splattered with every step she took towards the centre of the mausoleum. When she stood in the centre of the mausoleum she took her time looking around. The walls Where covered with dried blood and on the floor where some fresh dead body's rotting away with maggots crawling in and out of their mouth and eye sockets.

Lilith was just about to finish her full circle when something tackled her to the ground from behind. As she quickly rolled over she was confronted by the sight of what had tackled her. The Ghouls skin was a sickly yellow with blood shot eyes and black teeth. As the struggled the machete that Lilith had hidden in her leather jacket came loose and slide across the room. After fighting for another twenty seconds Lilith got one of her hands free and was able to grab a sharp bone nearby and stab it into the Ghouls neck making the ghoul loosen its grip enough for Lilith to break free and quickly crawl towards the Machete and grab it just as the ghoul grabbed her ankle and drag her back towards it. She was able to quickly turn back towards the ghoul and kick it in the face hard enough for it to let her go. Just as the ghoul is about to start sitting up Lilith quickly brings down the machete on to the ghouls neck making black blood spray everywhere. Lilith watches as the head rolls away from the body while bloods oozing out.

As she watched the Ghouls body turn into ashes she couldn`t help but wonder why the ghoul went after Isaac in the first place. After cleaning up she and Angel got in the car and started to drive in the direction of the road house to see if there were any new hunts


End file.
